Racing to the Rainbow (album)
"Racing To The Rainbow" is the 28th Wiggles album which was released on the 28th of August, 2006. It won the 2006 ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album. The accompanying video was released on September 7, 2006. The songs "Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way)" and "Baa-Baa Black Sheep" don't appear in the album, although do on the DVD. Tracklist note: all songs are written by The Wiggles, John Field and Dominic Lindsay, except for the ones that John Field and Dominic Lindsay didn't write (*) #Intro #Here Come The Chicken* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Bump-A-Deedle (M Reynolds) #Music Box Dancer (F Mills) #Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Teddy Bears' Big Day Out (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Rainbow Of Colors (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay) #The Chew Chew Song (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay) #The Princess of the Sea* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, B Clarke, S Moran) #Polly Put The Kettle On (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, P Paddick) #Do the Daddy Long Legs* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat)* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) #He's a Bird! What a Bird! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, P Paddick) #The Tra-La-La Song (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song)* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #The Wheels on the Bus (V Hills arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Go to Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) (from Go to Sleep Jeff) (J Brahms arr. A Lindsay, D Lindsay, M Lindsay, M Schattovits, S Machamer) #Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Rockin' on the Water* (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, P Field) #Five Little Ducks (Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) #Everybody Dance! (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay) #Love Train (K Gamble, L Huff) Personnel * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Paul Paddick, Jacqueline Fallon, Kamahl, Georgie Parker and Zoe Velez * Backing Vocals: Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier and Sam Moran * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field, Murray Cook and James Burton * Bass: Murray Cook and Chris Lupton * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt and Dominic Lindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Drums: Tony Henry and Derek Antunes * Bouzouki: George Tseros Staff * The Wiggles are. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Producer: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Music and Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Brahms, Brett Clarke, John Field, Paul Field, Kenneth Gamble, Leon Huff, Dominic Lindsay, Frank Mills, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Malvina Reynolds * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Angela Lindsay, Dominic Lindsay, Margaret Lindsay, Maria Lindsay, Steve Machamer * Publishers: Wiggly Tunes Trivia Songwriting= * Sam Moran who later became the Yellow Wiggle in November 2006 wrote the lyrics for The Princess of the Sea with Brett Clarke & The Wiggles. * Anthony's brother Paul wrote the lyrics for Rockin' on the Water with John Field & The Wiggles. * They wrote all the songs for this album in January 2006 except for Here Come The Chicken which was written in January 2005 after that they went on to write songs for their upcoming album Getting Strong! which was supposed to be released in December 2006 but got cancelled & pushed back to May 2007 due to Greg's departure. * John Field and Dominic Lindsay writes the music and lyrics for most of the songs such as Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree. * All songs were written or arranged by different combinations of the Wiggles and their friends, except "Music Box Dancer", which was Frank Mills and "Love Train" which was written by Kenneth Gamble and Leon Huff. * This is the first album where Sam Moran wrote songs. |-| Musicians= * Kamahl and Georgie Parker guest star in Love Train. * This was the only album to feature Derek Antunes on drums alongside Tony Henry who as been the drummer for The Wiggles since 1994. * This album features guest musicians, Chris Lupton from The John Field Band and Derek Antunes from New Kids on the Block. |-| Instruments= * Some of the songs use MIDI instruments such as the percussion and strings instead of real ones. * John Field plays the guitar for songs such as Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree. * Special Guest Guitarist James Burton plays the electric guitar on Here Come the Chicken. * Chris Lupton plays the bass for songs such as Bump-a-Deedle. * Tony Henry plays the drums for Here Come the Chicken and Derek Antunes plays the drums for the rest of the songs such as Bump-A-Deedle. * George Tseros plays the bouzouki for The Tra-La-La Song. |-| Backing Vocals= * This was the last album to feature Sam Moran on backing vocals. * Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, and Sam Moran do the Manzilla picthes of the vocals. |-| Song Credit Differences= * There have been various mistakes on other album releases such as the US release and the double pack release. For example, The Wiggles thought they wrote Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) all by themselves but they didn't because Dominic Lindsay wrote it with them. The same thing happened on Windows Media Player. Another example is that on the DVD release, Greg's name was removed from the credits of Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree, although his name was still there on the album booklets. * In the Sailing Around the World and Racing to the Rainbow Double Pack Release, The Song Credits for some of the songs from Racing to the Rainbow was reused from the US Release by mistake. |-| Song Publishing= Wiggly Tunes published thia album. |-| Others= * The song Here Come The Chicken first appeared in Sailing Around the World. A partial live-action version first appeared in TV Series 5 episode Animal Charades. * The song Run, Run, Run Away (A Storm Is On Its Way) was supposed to be on this album but it was cut out at the last minute, due to time constraints. * This was also the only album to be recorded at Tiger Sound before they recorded the final release of their upcoming album Getting Strong! at Hot Potato Studios in January 2007. * The Go to Sleep Jeff song is reused from the title of the album. Gallery File:RacingtotheRainbow(Album).jpg|Front cover (US version) RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumBack(US).jpg|Back cover (US version) RacingtotheRainbow-AlbumDisc(US).jpg|Disc (US version) WP_20160204_009.jpg|Disc (UK version) File:SailingAroundtheWorldandRacingtotheRainbowDoublePack.jpg|Double Pack Cover SailingAroundtheWorldandRacingtotheRainbowDoublePackbackcover.jpg |Back cover File:Racing to the Rainbow Double Pack Release Credits.png|Double Pack Booklet The-Wiggles-Racing-To-The-Rainbow-_57.jpg|Back cover (AUS version) RacingtotheRainbowbooklet.jpg|Booklet The-Wiggles-Racing-To-The-Rainbow-CD-2006-_57.jpg|Disc (AUS version) Album Booklet See here Category:2006 Category:2006 albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album